Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is a widely-used flat panel display device, which uses liquid crystal materials as switches to modulate light intensity of a backlight source so as to achieve image display. Liquid crystal devices may be divided into multiple display types, wherein the VA (vertical alignment) display type is a common display type that has advantages of high-contrast, wide view angle, and does not require rubbing process. However, VA display type requires vertical twisted liquid crystal materials which easily lead to a color washout problem under large view angles.
Thus, with regard to the conventional VA display type liquid crystal display apparatus, each pixel unit of the liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display apparatus is designed to have a main pixel region and a secondary pixel region. Since pixel electrodes in the main pixel region and in the secondary pixel region of each pixel unit are applied with different voltages, the twisting angles of the liquid crystal molecules under the main pixel region and the secondary pixel region are different, thereby effectively solving the color washout problem.
However, the conventional designs of the main pixel region for the pixel units of the liquid crystal display panel are usually achieved by increasing the number of data lines or sharing capacitors; such design will lead to the decrease of aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display panel and the increasing of production cost.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.